


The One Where Geoffrey and Sloan Hang Out

by ifreet



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/title provided by Lucifuge_5</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Geoffrey and Sloan Hang Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



Someone knocked on the office door, a novel enough occurrence that Geoffrey called 'come in' before he looked up. The visitor was Sloan, and Geoffrey briefly wondered if he'd heard about Ellen kicking him out and, more pertinently, whether that meant he was about to get punched in the nose. Again. But, no, everything about Sloan's carriage said 'despondence' not 'righteous (adolescent) fury.' Sloan frowned, his shoulders slumped, and he shuffled more than walked to drop into the chair opposite the desk and sprawl, a gangly mess of limbs.

Sloan sighed heavily. "S'okay if I hang here for a bit?"

Geof couldn't think of any particular reason why not. "Alright."

He turned back to the stack of papers on his desk. He'd been successfully ignoring said stack for weeks, months really, but Anna had started making noises about cutting off his coffee supply if he didn't at least sign the ones she'd fixed post-its to. Yellow flags protruded from most of the pages.

Tapping his pen against his lips, he wondered if signing off on Darren's outrageous wardrobe designs for Romeo and Juliet was the same as condoning the costumes themselves. Then he remembered Anna's less-than-veiled threats, closed his eyes and signed.

Sloan beeped. Geoffrey opened his eyes -- he'd begun playing a handheld game of some sort. He wondered why Sloan had come to his office to play video games, then shrugged. He had enough work sorting out characters' motivations; the motivations of contemporary living people were outside his area of specialization.

The scrawl on Darren's proposal looked close enough to a signature. He flipped to the next sheet. Proposed expansions to the Executive Shakespeare program. Ugh, what a useless wank. He sensed Richard's hand in it. He considered sending a note back requesting someone design a course with actual merit. Anna might be annoyed, but he could just buy his coffee down the street and bring it in with him.

Anna made really good coffee though. And she brought it right to him when she was in a good mood.

He sighed and signed.

Maybe an hour later, he reached the bottom of the stack and sat back, sliding a hand over his hair with the vague thought that might smooth it back down. He felt less like Artistic Director than Pencil Pusher in Chief. Some of the plans and requests were maddening. Mostly Darren's. But he didn't think 'ew, no' would fly with Anna -- especially since some of these productions must be going forward under his presumed acquiescence, considering how long he'd been ignoring some of it.

"So," Sloan said, startling him. Geoffrey had almost forgotten the other man was there. "Wednesday dumped me."

He wondered if he'd known Sloan was dating a Wednesday. "Ah," he said and felt around for his line. "I'm sorry?"

"It's cool," Sloan said and stood, stretching. "Thanks," he added on his way out the door.

Geoffrey frowned after him, puzzled, then shrugged and gathered the papers. He had to make his report to Anna.


End file.
